


Staked

by supertrash_lana



Series: Staked: The Series [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Delirious is the main character, Other, Swearing, There's a lot of vampires, This is my first actual post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supertrash_lana/pseuds/supertrash_lana
Summary: Somewhere in an alternate universe, an epidemic spread. A failed science experiment let loose a plague that would turn humans into vampires. Now that vampires had been roaming the planet for eighty years, both amounts of vampires and vampire hunters have risen. Jonathan is the best of those said hunters. He'd taken down so many vampire clans it was hard to keep count. After a frightening encounter with a mutant species of vampires, he's not sure if what he's living in is ever a dream or real life anymore. After teaming up with several other vampire hunters, Daithi and Brian, they begin to figure out what exactly is going on and how to stop it.





	1. Why Are You In A Tree?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! I'm not going to say much, I just want to say I hope you enjoy my story!
> 
> And this is my first story... so please don't be too harsh on me!
> 
> By the way- I totally didn't get inspired to write this story while I was reading Twilight or anything-

Jonathan Del. Better known as his code name Delirious. The most famed vampire hunter in the country. Ever since the epidemic spread with a failed experiment at a nearby science lab eighty years ago, vampires have been more and more common, but not many people younger than eighty believe it until they've seen it. Delirious had seen it all. He'd staked so many vampires he'd lost count. He may not be old, but superstitious people knew his name and they knew it well. He'd been all over the news, interviewed, investigated even interrogated. Even some vampire clans feared him. But not the one he'd been hunting for for the past five months. He slowly and cautiously crept his way through a thickly wooded forest, leaves crunching under his every step. He jumped at the sudden sound of an owl high in a nearby tree,  
"Shh!" He pestered the owl as if it was able to speak, and kept walking. Delirious carefully shifted his sashed bag, which had wooden stakes in loops all the way up the messenger bag strap, as the actual bag was filled with garlic (stereotypical, I know. But it works.) and thorns from rose bushes, which also harmed vampires by pricking them and damaging their blood temporarily, long enough for the hunter to make their escape. Delirious took out his notebook full of notes on the action and behavior of vampires,

"If a vampire bites a human intending to turn them, then the human must take a bite out of a clove of garlic, or else they will be turned. You will be able to tell a vampire is attempting to turn you into one of them if it is unbearably painful. This pain shall be different from the pain a blood bite induces. A blood bite will not turn you into a vampire and the pain will only run down the back of your neck and spine, as a turn bite will turn you into a vampire (if garlic is not eaten) and the pain will flow to every part of your body. Then there is one last type of vampiric bite. The lust bite. This bite should only occur from a vampire to a vampire, though it can occur when a vampire is attempting to seduce a human to get them to bend at their every will, or they really just can't help themselves.This bite does not hurt. Vampiric Hunger comes in all different forms. Physical hunger, pain infliction hunger and forceful lust hunger. Physical hunger is much like what humans experience when they haven't eaten for a long period of time. Vampires can eat things other than human blood, but blood is, of course, their favorite. Vampires get hungry too. Pain Infliction hunger is similar to Physical hunger, except they aren't actually hungry for food, they're hungry for pain. They will lick their lips and fangs in a menacing way and attempt to suck every last drop of blood out of you until you are dead. Forceful Lust hunger is also very similar to Physical hunger. Vampires only feel this hunger around certain vampires or humans, which causes the lust bite. 11/25/20XX"

Jonathan stumbled at a sudden crunching of leaves from behind him, spinning around towards the direction it came from with a stake in his shaking hand. He really didn't want to admit it, but, he was frightened.  
"Wh-Who's there!?" Delirious called out, the fear reluctantly shining through holes in his voice. There was no answer. "I know someone's there! Reveal yourself or speak up!" A shadowed figure looked like they fell from a tree in the dark, "Oh my god. Are you okay...?" Jonathan asked worriedly, though he didn't dare move towards the stranger. He squinted into the darkness and the figure wasn't there anymore. "Great. I'm in a thickly wooded forest and just so happen to be in a small circle where there is only trees surrounding me just like in a cliche movie. Now, I'm going to be cornered from all sides by vampires like an ambush and die? Sound about right?" Delirious asked no one in particular. He heard a rustle from above and looked up to see a man sitting on a thick branch about five feet off the ground.  
"You alright in that head of yours? Vampires don't exist, dummy." The man who rolled his eyes looked questioningly like the owl Delirious had saw just moments before. This was a fact Delirious ignored, much less even seem to notice.  
"Of course they do! Why else would I be out here in the middle of the night with stakes and garlic?" Jonathan coughed.  
"I was only joking, idiot. Why else would I be out in the middle of the night with stakes and garlic?" The stranger mimicked, pulling one leg up to his chest as he shifted his seat on the branch.  
"Why are you in a tree?" Delirious inquired.  
"Why aren't you?" The strange man retorted. Touche?  
"Can you at least get down from there? You're making me nervous." Delirious asked, awkwardly.  
"No way! Would I ask you to get off the ground and into a tree? Maybe! But you wouldn't do it!"  
"Dude, you're weird as fuck... But unfortunately, you do make a good point." Jonathan said monotonously.  
"What can I say? I have that charm on people." He swung his one leg that was hanging off the branch back and forth.  
"I'm Jonathan Del. Delirious is what I go by." Delirious took a few steps forward and extended his hand, the stranger shaking it. Jonathan shone a flashlight on the stranger to see him better and stepped back.  
"Wait- You're THE Jonathan Del? Man, I've wanted to meet you for such a long time!" His eyes looked wide with a mixture of excitement and fear, for some odd reason, "Call me Vanoss." Once Jonathan shone the light on him, he could see more of Vanoss' appearance. He was wearing a red jacket with white stripes on the sleeves and a black shirt under it. His hair was jet black and it was done in a way where it very much and strangely resembled that of an owl's feathers. He wore black jeans and red sneakers which he clacked together as he swung his legs back and forth. He had a brown leather messenger bag slung across his chest and a wooden stake in his hand. His eyes were unnaturally bright yellow.

Vanoss sat there silent for several minutes, smiling weirdly deviously at the ground, barely even blinking.  
"Uh, you okay there, dude?" Delirious asked, backing up slightly into the center of the tiny clearing.  
"Yeah it's just- So cool! I'm finally meeting THE Jonathan Del!" Vanoss looked up as if he were day dreaming.  
"Um... Yeah it's-" Delirious nervously scratched the back of his head and laughed before he was cut off by Vanoss,  
"And I have him right where I want 'em. Sic'em, boys!" Vanoss yelled, laughing to himself before a whole group of people surrounded Delirious by all sides, closing in on him. Vanoss turned into an owl, emerging from a puff of quick smoke. Vanoss' gang knocked Delirious to the ground violently. Vanoss landed on Jonathan's chest, turning back to a human with one heavy foot pressing down on Jonathan's chest.  
"Knock him out, take him to the cellar. Make sure he's... comfortable." Vanoss started laughing again. He turned back into an owl and started to fly away, "Oh yeah, and don't kill him! I'm not done with him yet!" And with that, Vanoss disappeared into the distance, leaving Delirious surrounded by a bunch of his thugs and coughing from the puff of smoke he left behind when he transformed into an owl. That was all Jonathan could remember before it all went black.

Jonathan woke up in a cold sweat. He tried to get up but he was seatbelted tightly to a chair which was screwed to the ground. The room was empty as were the walls, except for a whole wall that was made entirely out of glass. Behind the glass wall was a huge room thats walls, ceiling and floor were all empty and blindingly white. Inside the seeming "containment" room was a single person who couldn't seem to see out of the glass wall. One way glass. The man in the white room was chained up to the wall - unlike Delirious who was just strapped to a chair. The man had short black hair and matching black eyes. He had glasses that were crooked and hung low on his nose. The man was wearing a green shirt, the collar and sleeves being covered in blood. He had dark bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in weeks, though his eyes were still shockingly wide open. Jonathan noticed something on the side of the man's neck. A vampire bite. From the looks of it and the amount of blood, the vampires had been trying to kill him. There was a metal door in the glass and on it there was a sign that read, "Subject #14: David Nagle - Codename(s): 'Daithi', 'Nogla'." A puddle of blood was pooling under the green-shirted victim and his skin was pale from starvation and blood loss. Jonathan's eyes darted around the room. He still had his messenger bag and everything in it slung around him. His arms weren't even tied up. These vampires don't take many precautions, do they? Delirious began to write in his notes,

"This is a strange experience. I'm currently being held prisoner by a vampire clan. But not just any regular vampire clan. A vampire who revealed himself as 'Vanoss' turned into an owl instead of a bat. Maybe this is a mutant species of vampires? I shall call this phenomenon, 'Mammalia Vampirism'. Hopefully the rest of this clan doesn't turn into any animal too dangerous. ?/?/20XX"

Time to escape. Jonathan had been in this situation many times before. They'd all been more difficult than this one. He reached into his bag and pulled out a stake, stabbing the straps that bound him to the chair until he was free. Should he save Nogla? Of course. He may be of some help. Jonathan grabbed the knob of the metal door and turned it slowly, trying not to make too much noise. Daithi jumped at the sudden noise, his eyes widened even more with fear.  
"Shh." Jonathan coaxed, propping the door open by wedging a stake under it, "I'm here to get you out of here." He whispered. Now that he was close to Nogla, he saw that his mouth was taped shut. Jonathan ripped the tape off his mouth and Daithi sucked in a large breath and held it, trying not to scream. Delirious began to chip away at the chains that held Nogla to the wall. Once he was free he dropped to the ground with a loud thud, the sound echoing off the empty tile walls. They heard a screech of metal behind them and whipped their heads around to see a man with strikingly blue eyes leaning against the doorway wearing a white helmet with what seemed to be pig ears sticking out of the top.  
"Enjoy your stay~" He smiled evilly showing off sharp fangs as he kicked the wooden stake propping open the door, which slammed shut with a loud clang, trapping the two inside the desolate room.

"Fuck." Was the first word Delirious ever heard come out of the other man's mouth, "Fuck, mate. We're dead." Nogla began to pace back and forth across the room. But Jonathan hadn't exactly given up hope just yet.  
"No- No we still have a chance to make it out of here. Wooden stakes do wonders, man. I could bust open the door in no time, and as long as no one's standing directly outside, we should be good." Delirious stammered.  
"Good luck with that, mate. I used every single wooden stake I had on killing the fuckin' vampires. There's still so many left." Nogla's hands were digging into his head from the stress, his mind settling on their impending doom. Suddenly, the two men heard a crackle of a PA system coming from some sort of speaker in the room. A frightened sounding voice with an Irish accent started to speak,  
"L-Listen. You two. The man who just locked you in that room. W-Wildcat. H-H-He's just left the window behind that wall. I'll type in the code to get you two out of there safely. I-I-I'm not supposed to be doing this but... He'll probably be here soon, so I need to do this quickly before he sees me. I just hope he doesn't tell the boss about this..." He Irish voice stuttered. They heard beeping noises and a latch sound clicked, the metal door swinging open.  
"B-But if you two escape. Please take me with you. Go through the fifth door on your left down the hallway and I'll be there. Please take me with you!" And the speaker clicked off.  
"C'mon! Let's go!" Daithi whispered loudly, bolting out the door, "We've got to get Terroriser!"  
"Terroriser...?" Delirious asked reluctantly as they made a run for it down the long dark hallway.  
"The guy who was just on the speaker, he'd been communicating with me through the PA for days. Now run faster, will ya'?" Nogla stopped abruptly in front of the fifth door on the left as they were instructed, swinging it open to find a tall brown haired man. Half of his face was robotic, Jonathan honestly couldn't tell if it was real or special effects or something like that. Once sparks came flying out of the side of his head, Delirious settled on the fact it was real.  
"Oh thank god. I thought you were Wildcat. He must've taken a detour somewhere. Let's go, c'mon!" Terroriser sighed heavily in relief and started to run out the door, "I know the way out! Turn left here, at the very end of this hallway. There's a very unstable wooden hatch with leaves covering the top of it in the ceiling!" Terroriser pointed down the hallway, out of breath.  
"How do you even know what it looks like from the outside?" Jonathan panicked.  
"That's how I got stuck here...! I was hunting for these guys and just fell right into their fuckin'... bunker thing! They decided to keep me alive and human and use me as their personal... uh, slave I guess?" Terroriser climbed up a ladder as an alarm started to sound. He punched the hatch open with little effort and bolted out, helping the other two up as well. It actually looked as if it were the same day as when Delirious had gotten ambushed. The sun still wasn't risen and he guessed it was about two in the morning. They made a break for it through the forest, hearing very alarming and hostile yells and calls in the distance. But then, Jonathan's heart suddenly started beating a lot slower... When he woke up.


	2. So It Wasn't...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan wakes up and meets a stranger or... not-so-stranger... The two stumble across a clearing and end up in a VERY familiar situation. They meet another duo of "vampire hunters" (quotes as in "they aren't actually vampire hunters"). Delirious begins to take notes but realizes something is a little off... He is yet again ambushed by a familiar face- but also a knife to his throat. The vampires come after him looking for answers. If he doesn't get out of this situation, a knife won't be the only thing in the side of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I have good news! I guess...? I figured out my update schedule for this story! I'll be updating this story every Saturday and Sunday! But, I know it's currently Monday (at least where I am in America it currently is) and I'm posting this chapter right now because I started this fanfiction on a Sunday... Or at least intended to. Also... I literally have the next five chapters pre-written and I just couldn't help myself! Enjoy this chapter! C:

Jonathan woke up. He had probably fell asleep against a tree while executing a stakeout (heh, get it? STAKE-out?). It was all just a dream. Great. Now Delirious felt as if he had the worst fucking trust issues in the world. Never trust a man who's sitting in a tree. Noted. Okay. From now on, he made a vow to only trust people standing on the ground. Sounds weird, but it helped him calm down. He started walking throught the dark woods AGAIN. This time instead of an owl in a tree, he saw a very fluffy bunny with fur covering its eyes burrow out of the ground and look up at him innocently. He couldn't help but let out a soft "aww" before starting to walk again. When he started to slowly walk again, the bunny began to follow him, probably entranced by the smell of the garlic in his bag. But, there was a lot more sound than a tiny bunny behind him. He spun around on his toes, only to find the innocent rabbit at his heels. Maybe he was just going crazy after that dream. While he was walking backwards while looking at the bunny, he ran into what he originally thought was a tree. Delirious turned around only to find a man standing there. They both screamed.  
"Wait-" They both stammered.  
"Okay, okay. You talk first." The man said.  
"This may sound weird... But you were in a dream I had a couple of minutes ago..." Jonathan knocked himself on the head. He must sound so crazy.  
"No! No! You're not crazy at all, mate! I had the same dream!"  
"You're Nogla, then?" Jonathan asked.  
"Who else would I be?" Nogla shrugged, relieved.  
"Finally! Someone I can actually fucking trust! I'm Jonathan Del. Call me Delirious." Delirious sighed.  
"Fuck. THE Jonathan Del?" Nogla asked.  
"Here we go again... Are you sure I can trust you?" Jonathan joked.  
"You literally just saved my ass in a dream. Of course you can trust me." Daithi rolled his eyes. Jonathan snickered and started walking again, "What's this little fucker doin'?" Nogla spotted the rabbit that had been following Delirious.  
"I'm pretty sure he just wants the garlic in my bag." Delirious scoffed as he came into the same clearing as where he met Vanoss in his dream, "I have a feeling we're going to run into a stranger here." Delirious whispered.

"How'd you know?" A man appeared leaning against a tree trunk. His face was covered with bright red paint (it was too opaque and chipped to be blood) and he had an eyepatch over his right eye. He had quite the beard and a mixture between brown and black hair.  
"Who are you? You don't seem to be a vampire hunter considering you're definitely not suited for it." Jonathan claimed, noticing the man didn't have any stakes or anything on him for that matter. He was wearing a red hoodie with seeming black devil horns on the top of the hood and a grey shirt under it and also black pants that went down much past his ankles. They were dragging on the ground.  
"I'm not a hunter myself. I'm just taking my partner in crime out hunting." A slightly shorter, but still tall man stepped out from behind him. He had a grey cloth tied around his eyes like a blindfold and he was wearing a white hoodie, very similar to the first man's outfit, with the hood up that had... bunny ears sticking out of the top.  
"Oh helllll no.... I'm out. See ya'!" Delirious was totally ready to bail right then and there before Nogla grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him back around. Jonathan groaned. This was becoming a terrible running theme.  
"What's wrong? They seem like completely reasonable people." Nogla suggested.  
"Why do you even need to be out here with him?" Delirious asked the man with red paint on his face.  
"Y'see... Poor Ohm here... He's blind. It's dangerous for him to go out alone."  
"As if your company is any better? You have an eyepatch for god's sakes." Jonathan scoffed. Nogla shot him a glance as if to say 'stop being so rude!' and punched him once in the chest, "Oh come on, Nogla! Have some common sense, here! They haven't even told us their names!"  
"Sorry. Where are our manners? I'm Cartoonz. Blindy's name over here is Ohm." He wrapped an arm around the blind one's shoulders who automatically scooted away, as if disgusted.  
"Don't call me Blindy." Ohm tutted.  
"Sorry, Blindy. It won't happen again." Cartoonz smiled which only caused Ohm to growl, although it wasn't at all intimidating. Jonathan flinched at the sound of wings flapping nearby.

He began to panic prematurely and pulled out his notebook. He stopped right in his tracks when he saw the note that he had written in his dream scibbled across the page. The realization dawned upon him. It hadn't been a dream. Once Terroriser, Nogla and Delirious escaped, they must've caught them again and knocked them out. Delirious shoved the notebook back into his bag and tried to act natural.  
"Nogla? C-Can I talk to you for a second?" Delirious stammered.  
"Uh, sure? What is it?" Nogla asked once they had departed from the other two.  
"It wasn't a dream." Jonathan whispered between two shaky breaths.  
"What do you mean? Of course it was." Daithi scoffed.  
"No. It wasn't. I wrote this note in the... quote unquote 'dream'. It's still in my notebook. Second of all... You look like shit. Exactly how you looked in the 'dream'." Jonathan was panicking at this point. If that owl guy was around again, there was no way these two were getting out of this situation.  
"Y-You're kiddin'... Right?" Nogla became scared.  
"Why would I be lying? There's a vampire bite on your neck and there's a written page in my book. We can't trust these guy-" 

Jonathan sucked in a sharp breath once he felt a knife being held up to his neck from someone behind him. A familiar voice arose from behind his head,  
"You figured it out, huh? I'm surprised, Del. You're a lot smarter than I originally had surmised." The voice sounded more menacing than Delirious had heard it before. It took a second for Jonathan's blurry vision to go back into focus and realize Nogla also had a knife held up to his neck.  
"What do you want with me?" Jonathan struggled to speak, his throat strained and nervous.  
"What do I want with you? It's not you I want. It's the information." His captor walked around so he came into Jonathan's view.  
"Of course it's you." Delirious growled as one of Vanoss' men tied his hands behind his back.  
"Sir, we've contained the Irish one." A voice in the darkness said. Jonathan realized that Nogla was, in fact, gone.  
"Take him to the containment room." Vanoss ordered, turning back to Jonathan. Delirious was worried for Daithi, before he noticed that it was Terroriser who had Nogla as his captee. At least Nogla would get to escape.  
"Now WHAT is it about this information you want from me?" Jonathan spoke through gritted teeth.  
"Your notes. You have pages upon pages of information on vampires. All I need to know about your information is how you know it and where you got it." Vanoss' voice turned menacing, and Jonathan would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little bit frightened of the guy.  
"Now. Tell me everything you know."


	3. Here We Are Again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanoss attempts to get the information out of Delirious, of course failing miserably. Threatening to bring in the manipulator or the spy to do the dirty work themselves', Jonathan still refuses to spill a fact, earning him a spot in the cellar once again. Left alone (a terrible idea on their part), Jonathan manages to escape his bonds and plans to escape by himself, by finds himself going to rescue Daithi and Brian instead. Brian has disappeared from his cellar and Daithi isn't exactly in a prime condition to escape in.

"You wouldn't know. They're all dead. Staked 'em in the heart. And it's not like they willingly told me either. I got this information from a little thing called 'experience'. Being captured by vampires repeatedly... Over and over again." Delirious spoke as if he was already bored with Vanoss' interrogations.  
"You must be lying. It's not just possible to pick up such information without being told directly." Vanoss sounded surprised.  
"I'm not lying. But, I guess you'll never actually know if I'm telling the truth because all of the evidence is dead. You should take my word for it and let. Me. Go." Delirious hissed.  
"As if I would let you go." Vanoss stood so close to Delirious, Jonathan thought for sure he was going to get bitten.  
"Is there a reason you shouldn't?" Delirious asked smugly.  
"First of all. You could still be of some use to us in, let's just say, various ways. Blood, information, etcetera... etcetera. Second of all, it would be a pleasure killing you. Just imagine the headlines-" Vanoss smirked, sitting in a tree across from Delirious, "Jonathan Del, the most famed vampire hunter in the whole country... Found dead." He started laughing maniacally. His laughter died down, "Of course, we could always go with the option of not killing you and just turn you into a vampire... You could be our intelligence unit and tell us everything we need to know about the neighboring vampire clans."   
"If you think I would willingly tell you that kind of information... You're thinking wrong." Jonathan snarled.  
"Thinking that way won't get you anywhere. You have two options. We can send in the most famous vampire spy in the country to go to the location you WILLINGLY give us and get it ourselves. Or... we'll send in the most famous vampire manipulator in the country to get every single drop of information out of you. Of course, it's your choice." Vanoss threatened and looked down at him with a mock innocent look on his face.  
"I doubt you have either of those. You're obviously bluffing." Delirious scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
"Are we? You just met them. Ohmwrecker. Can get in and out of places as fast as you can blink with as much information as you could need in a lifetime. And Cartoonz. God, is he amazing. You wouldn't believe what he is capable of, but I doubt you would even want to believe it anyways. He can just look at someone and they'll spill their whole life story in one breath. He gets you to tell us more than you would tell us willingly. Change your mind yet?" Vanoss taunted Delirious, crossing his arms confidently. Jonathan's face became red with anger as he contemplated his fate. He held his tongue and refused to say anything, even when the knife became tighter on his neck. Vanoss shoved him and forced one of his vampires to take him back down to the cellar.

"Can you at least not walk so close to me? You're making me nervous." Delirious barked, accidentally making it sound more like a command than a request.  
"What? Are you afraid I'm going to fucking trip you or something? You pussy." Vanoss asked, covering his mouth with his hand as he snickered to himself. Delirious tried to turn his head to look at the guy who constantly tugged on his handcuffs to make sure Jonathan kept walking,  
"And what is it with you? You look like a fucking pig." Delirious said.  
"Yeah, way to point out the obvious. Hey, Vanoss, next time, can you not get a prisoner with so much 'tude?" Wildcat nagged.  
"He's Jonathan Del. He may be god damn annoying, but I couldn't pass up an opportunity like this." Vanoss began to walk with his hands clasped behind his head, barely even seeming like he's paying attention.  
"Dude, this guy is your leader? I've had guinea pigs that have a longer attention span than him." Jonathan ignored their comment about his attitude and continued to sass his captors.  
"It's getting closer to morning time. He's a total night owl. Literally. The day time sucks all the energy out of him like how the sunlight kills regular vampires." Wildcat commented.  
"Wildcat, why are you telling our prisoner all of this? Again, he's our fucking prisoner." Vanoss tried to growl under his breath, but it came out as a yawn.  
"Exactly. He's our prisoner. Might as well tell him how things work around here." Wildcat shoved Delirious when he stopped walking for a second. Vanoss dropped his arms to his sides and lazily swung open the same door Delirious had ran out with Nogla to get to Terroriser. Jonathan was surprised to see both of the previously mentioned human vampire hunters tied up in electric chairs. Next to the electric chairs that Daithi and Terroriser were in stood a Ohm and Cartoonz on either side of the chairs, leaning against them.  
"Sir, we found the hostage trying to disobey orders and escape with Subject #14." Ohm explained, surprisingly knowing that they had entered the room although he couldn't see, "They ran right into one of Smitty's traps."  
"I was seriously contemplating leaving them there for a second, but Ohm had already cut the net with a knife." Cartoonz said, throwing a knife up in the air and catching with the same hand, his hands clothed with black leather finger-less gloves.

"I see. We can't have them all in the same room at once. Leave Brian here. Take Subject #14 to the room next door. We'll take our newest prisoner to room #13. But don't put him in the containment room." Vanoss demanded.  
"Will do, sir. You heard the man. Get." Cartoonz cut the ropes that were holding Nogla with Ohm's knife and shoved him out the door on the opposite wall to Vanoss, Wildcat and Delirious.  
"Ohm. You stay here with Brian. Make sure he doesn't do anything suspicious again." Wildcat said, leaving the room with the other two and closing the door.  
"Tyler, when did I ever tell you, you could give commands?" Vanoss mumbled.  
"You didn't, sir. Let's go. We 'gotta get this guy to room #13 before he thinks about escape." Wildcat had to start leading Jonathan to the destination room.  
"Finally, we're here. That walk felt way longer than it should have." Tyler shoved Jonathan into a chair in the center of the dimly lit room.   
"What are you going to do? Knock me out and try to kill me again?" Jonathan sneered as Tyler tied him up with rope.  
"Well, we're not going to kill you... But we are going to leave you here and you have a thirty percent chance of death." Vanoss said quickly, standing in the doorway, clearly ready to leave.  
"What?" Jonathan flinched.  
"You heard me." Vanoss said, closing the door behind him and Tyler. Did Delirious really want to attempt escape again? Are you crazy? Of course he would. He kept himself in denial of finally successful vampires that were going to kidnap and kill him for information. At least they were a bit smarter this time. They'd tied up his arms. Not that Jonathan was at all happy with this fact, he was just satisfied with their realization of the huge mistake they'd made previously. Though, he still managed to use his knees to yank the bag off from hanging around his neck and onto the ground where he flipped the top of the bag open with his boots. It was a little more difficult to get the stake this time, but he'd done it so many times before it'd became basically a routine. He rolled the stake up onto his and lodged the stake in between his teeth, stabbing at the ropes that held him to the chair. Jonathan freed himself from the ropes, falling forward once he did so. Standing up and collecting his bag again, he exited the dark, musty room he was in. This time he was pretty set on escaping successfully by himself. But, if he wanted to escape alone so bad, why did he find his legs rapidly carrying him to the rooms that Daithi and Brian were in? Ugh, he was too good of a person. He quickly opened the door to the room Brian was left in. Thank god Ohm wasn't there anymore. But, neither was Brian. Well, shit. On to plan B! Get Daithi and run. Jonathan crossed the room, going through the opposite door and stopping in front of a metal door that said, "Room 15". The door was horrendously loud as Delirious opened it. He quickly ran inside with out looking and stopped right in his tracks once he spotted the scene in front of him.

Daithi lay dead on the ground, blood spilling out of the side of his neck and forming a puddle under him. His skin was paper white and his eyes were open wide and lifeless. Not to mention he had been brutally decapitated by what looked to be a hatchet lying on the ground next to his body. Delirious gagged at the body that laid before him and turned on his heel, bolting out of the room. The only way Daithi would be able to come back to life was if the vampires were planning on resurrecting him - which Delirious figured they weren't. Looks like he really would be escaping alone, if he did at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyy sorry if you didn't want Nogla to die.... 1 kudos = 1 prayer, Okay, I'm just kidding. I'm bringing him back to life so don't feel too sad if you wanted him to live. And, sorry to the people that actually wanted him to die... I promise someone will actually die in this story! Okay, that's sounds bad, but it's true. Thanks for reading anyways!!


	4. The Witch And The Slayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delirious leaves behind the lifeless Daithi to escape on his own. But, surprise, surprise, he runs into a dead end and trouble corners him. Brian tries to get him to stop escaping, but Terroriser is clearly being controlled by no other than a witch. By the power of confusing words, Jonathan escapes the underground base and finds himself running through the city. Of course, the vampires follow him, but end up behind bars. But, not for long. A certain rabbit finds his way out and holds Delirious hostage before his witch slayer savior swoops in and pulls him into safety, evading the vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is super cliche!!! (And shorter! If I made it longer, the chapter cliffhangers would've been cut up really weird!)

He shut the metal door behind him with a loud, bang, not even caring if he got caught at this point. It was basically useless. But, then again, he really didn't want to end up like Daithi, even if they were going to resurrect him. So, as you would, Jonathan made a run for the escape hatch that they had escaped through before. Once he reached the hall, he heard voices getting closer. Where to hide? Or should he just run? No, he should run. Or should he? Delirious slapped himself (metaphorically and physically) and told his mind to start running. Wait, was he supposed to turn here or the hall after that? No, it was definitely here- No, no it wasn't. Dead end. Oh, oh just perfect. There are people approaching behind him too.   
"Okay, you caught me." Delirious said, prematurely putting his hands up and turning around only to find Terroriser standing there with a walkie-talkie in his   
hand. He looked strange.  
"Yeah, no... Uh... I'm fine, I'll be back with the prisoner soon." Brian spoke hastily, taking his thumb off the button. "Listen, Delirious. I know you really  
want to escape, you do. So do I! But... It's no use. They always find us. The moment you're in here once, you never escape again permanently. So.. please just stop trying to escape. That's what I did and... I'm not dead OR a vampire yet!"   
Jonathan was confused by this kind of behavior coming from the same man who was so desperate to escape before.  
"You're not Brian..." Delirious claimed, backing up into the dead end he was cornered in, "You're a witch controlling him, aren't you?"  
"What do you mean? Of course I'm Brian!"  
"You're not the same guy who so desperately wanted to escape from this hell hole yesterday. So... now you guys have a witch, too? I've never heard of a vampire clan becoming allies with a witch. Who is it? Are you guys actually allies?" Jonathan continued, his plan to confuse the witch as much as possible before making a run for it. "Or are you forcing the witch to stay here and you're holding them hostage as a prisoner too?"  
"What?" 'Brian' shook his head, confused. Jonathan quickly made a break for the exit. Delirious was already long gone before the witch let go of Brian's mind and started running after him their selves. He made it out into the forest, treading across the leaves quickly but quietly. All he had to do was make it into town. Any vampires that were even the slightest bit intelligent wouldn't run after a known vampire hunter and wreak chaos and havoc across the city. Surely they weren't that stupid, right? He was wrong. Delirious began sprinting down the sidewalk, turning heads left and right. The vampires followed him into town. Of course, superstitious vampire believers had already called the police over to see what was going on.

~~~

Jonathan entered the police department with a smug look on his face, finding five occupied jail cells and one empty one, which confused him.  
"Why are you here?" Tyler sneered.  
"I just came here to see how you were all doing." He snickered at the sight of these "all powerful vampires" locked up and helpless in jail, "You five don't look too defeated... What gives?"  
"Notice anything? The sixth cell is empty. Can you guess who got out?" Cartoonz rolled his eyes (eye?). Delirious groaned to himself as someone approached him from behind and felt yet another knife against his neck,  
"Why do I always end up in these situations? And where the hell are the damn police when you need them the most?" Jonathan asked, rhetorically.  
"As you could've guessed, I already got to those guys, easily. They're all passed out thanks to Smitty's traps."   
"Listen... Ohm... We can talk this through, right? I'll give you guys all the information you want... and you can let me go! Sound like a deal?" Delirious laughed nervously.  
"Have you learned nothing from our previous encounters? Not a chance." Vanoss scoffed. It was safe to say, Jonathan should just give up trying to escape. He was about to give in when somebody came to rescue him. The figure threw something down on the ground, room filling with smoke and grabbed Delirious by the arm,  
"Let's go!" They pushed Jonathan out of the room hastily. Once they were out of the building and running down the streets of the city, Delirious could see his savior more clearly. He had short brown hair and cracked black glasses where behind them were brown eyes that were wide with a strange look of prowess.  
"What the hell was that back there?" Delirious asked while they were running, out of breath.  
"Smoke spell. A pretty simple, but I could've made it last longer." The stranger said.  
"No, I mean... What are you?!" 

"Witch slayer. Couldn't you tell?" He turned into an alleyway and stopped so he could speak, "Of course I was hanging out in the forest, as you do when you're looking for supernaturals. You come out of the ground literally dashing at light speed to safety. I could tell you were being chased by vampires... Have you seen any witches?" He asked.  
"I haven't seen any, but I have seen someone being controlled by a witch. The witch was most likely working with the vampires but they didn't run after me." Delirious explained.  
"Well, if the witch didn't come after you, he's probably trying to get a magical connection strong enough from their base to start controlling one of their bodies. That would be pretty difficult to do, so I wouldn't worry too much about it."   
Jonathan began to catch his breath, "Who... Who are you?" He asked, looking up from the ground.  
"Oh, sorry. I just saved your life and I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Craig. Call me Mini." He laughed tiredly and stuck out his hand for Delirious to shake. He shook Jonathan's hand and began to climb up a fire escape ladder,  
"Up here. Typically, up high is the best place to hide from vampires during the day time because they can't transform into bats." He reached the top of the building.  
"No, but you don't understand! These aren't regular vampires... They don't turn into bats they turn into different animals!" Delirious sat on the roof next to him. Mini just raised an eyebrow and cocked his head.   
"Like?"  
"Like owls and pigs and bunnies... It may sound crazy, but that's how he got out of the cell in the first place." Jonathan shook his head as he spoke.  
"Well, as long as the owl's not here, we're okay, right?" Craig asked.  
"But he is here. He was in the jail cell. If he's in the sky right now, we're basically both doomed." Delirious shrugged as if he lost all hope.   
"Don't owls only come out at night? If these types of vampire work in that sense, we're probably fine."   
"Let's hope you're right."

~~~

"I don't think they know where we are, honestly..." Craig said, looking off the edge of the roof down at the street below, scattered with people.  
"Yeah, I know. I suggested that we get down from here five times already and each time you said 'No! It's too dangerous!'" Delirious mocked Craig's voice.  
"I'm just saying, if you want to go down there and either die, get kidnapped or turn into a vampire, be my guest. I would just rather stay up here where it's safe." Mini sat back from the edge of the roof.  
"Alright... Do you think it's safe now?" Jonathan rolled his eyes.  
"Yes. I'll lead the way." Craig said, beating Delirious to the ladder.  
"Oh my god... (We're 'gonna die...)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten a couple of comments asking who's who and if they're a vampire or a human, so here's a list so you don't forget!
> 
> Jonathan "Delirious" = Vampire hunter (Human)  
> Evan (His name hasn't been mentioned yet, though) "Vanoss" = Vampires' leader (Is the leader of the vampire clan)  
> Daithi de Nogla = Vampire hunter (Human, but he'll probably become undead once he's resurrected)  
> Brian "Terroriser" = Human (But he's being held hostage by vampires)  
> Tyler "Wildcat" =Vampires' guard (Guards the hostages)  
> Ryan "Ohm" = Vampires' spy  
> Luke "Cartoonz" = Vampires' manipulator  
> Smitty (Not directly introduced yet) = Vampires' trapper (Makes traps to catch hunters)  
> Craig "Mini" = Witch Slayer  
> Brock "Moo" (Hasn't even been mentioned yet) = Witch (Controls people through their minds)
> 
> I haven't decided if I want to add more characters, but there's a good chance I might!


	5. The Robot and the Zombie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delirious and Mini set off to who knows where, but return to what Jonathan calls the "Vampire Hunters' Hideout" when they hear a suspicious noise coming from behind them. There, Delirious introduces three other Vampire Hunters, Marcel, Kryoz and Scotty. While the four hunters are catching up, Craig hears two people talking from outside. Turns out it wasn't exactly who they were expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the last few chapters have only been somewhat adequate or just plain short overall... I've been hard at work on a collaboration story with a... um... "good friend of mine". The first chapter will hopefully come out soon (if at all, I don't even know if she wants to post it yet lol).
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"With all due respect, your witch slayer-ness, but, are you sure this is the best idea?" Jonathan looked around skeptically as they walked through an open and exposed street that was completely deserted.  
"Of course. It's the best decision because the vampires would never expect it." Craig spoke without even turning back to look at him.  
"I don't think that's how it works. I think we're doing exactly what they'd expect." Delirious flinched at a tiny noise from behind them.  
"If all else fails, smoke spell. Am I right, or am I right?" Mini winked cockily and kept walking. Does this guys have an ego problem or something? Or is he just way too confident?  
"You're... right...? But not right at the same time. Where are we even going?" Delirious asked, hearing the same noise again.  
"I don't know! I thought you were going to tell me where to go!" Craig turned around, panic in his eyes.  
"Why would I do that when you were clearly leading the way?!" Jonathan groaned. There was a clacking noise from somewhere behind Jonathan,  
"Wh-What was that noise-?!" Craig gasped.  
"C'mon, let's go!" Delirious grabbed him by the wrist and began to run into town.  
"What? Where are we going, now?!" Mini huffed, beginning to sprint faster than Delirious in fear.  
"We're going to that abandoned building all the way at the end of the street!" Jonathan yelled over the wind rushing past their ears as they ran.  
"Why?!"  
"Why do you ask so many damn questions?!"

The two burst through the rickety looking, but stable door of the worn brick building. It looked like an old apartment building.   
"How'd you know to go here...? This place looks terribly suspicious and almost even more exposed than the road we were walking down earlier." Craig asked but froze at the sound of people talking in a floor above.  
"It's where us vampire hunters camp out because no one ever comes in here. I'm pretty sure those voices are my vampire hunter friends upstairs. At least... I sure hope so..." Delirious' voice trailed off at the last part, trudging up a flight of stairs with Mini trailing closely and cautiously behind. There were three people sitting on the holey, broken ground on the second floor of the building. One had brown hair and blue eyes and was sitting on the far side of the room, writing in a journal of some sorts. The second one was talking to the third person who had black hair and dark skin and he was reading at the same time he was talking.  
"Hey, guys! Long time no see." Delirious greeted the strangers, who automatically looked at him and their faces of worry were relieved. The three got up and made their way over to Jonathan.  
"What the hell, man! Where had you been?"  
"We've been worried damn sick about you."  
"Did you find anything useful?"  
"Guys, can you calm down? Craig, this is Scotty, or 407-" He gestured to the person with the brown hair and blue eyes, "This is Marcel, or Basically-" The person who was previously reading waved in a confused and defensive manner, "And this is Kryoz." The last person just glowered at Mini, rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Delirious, who began talking.  
"And yes, Kryoz, I did find quite interesting information. I was held hostage by these vampires that turn into animals-" Craig basically started to tune him out from there when he heard distant talking outside that sounded like it was from far away. "And then, there was this one guy that turned into an owl! I think he was the leader? Then this other guy, I haven't seen it, but I think he turns into a pig! Then this other guy, oh, he's tiny. He turns into a bunny. He's a spy too. But, then there's this guy who has dried red paint all over his face. I actually thought it was blood when I first saw him, but then he introduced himself as a good guy, which he totally wasn't! So anyways, then there's this other guy who's a human but he has been held hostage by the vampires as like, almost a slave for a while and his name was Brian. Pretty cool guy-" The talking began to get closer and then Craig heard a faint voice, 

"Check all of the buildings... He has to be in one of them." This is when Mini started to panic. He hit Delirious on the chest with the back of his hand, signaling for him to quiet,  
"What, Mini? I'm trying to talk."  
"Listen... There are voices." Mini said.  
"He's not in this building!"  
"Let's check this one..." The three heard the doorknob to the building they were in turn.  
"Well, shit." 407 sighed, "Guess we're doomed."  
"No! We're technically not!" Craig put a finger up in the air,  
"Smoke spell?"  
"Smoke spell!"  
The owners of the anonymous voices started up the stairs, and once they reached the top, Mini casted a smoke spell and looked for a way out without running into them.  
"Agh! What the fuck, mate?" Oh. Delirious knew that Irish accent anywhere. But Delirious thought he-  
"Hold on, Mini! Stop!" Jonathan said, fanning the smoke away to find Terroriser standing next to a Nogla with dull green skin and stitches all the way around the circumference of his neck, keeping his head attached to his body.  
"Agh, fucking christ, a zombie!" Craig shrieked, casting another smoke spell.  
"Craig, stop!" Delirious groaned, the smoke fading. "This is Terroriser and Nogla. He... uh.. died."  
"Huh? Jonathan Del...? It really is you! We've been looking for you forever!" Terroriser explained.  
"But... How did you know Nogla was dead and most importantly... How were you able to resurrect him by yourself...?" Jonathan asked, scanning Daithi's disheveled appearance.

"Number one, cameras. Number two, not all witches are bad. You know when I supposedly cornered you and was being controlled by a witch? That witch was trying to get you to stay so you could help resurrect Nogla. But, since you escaped and left, we had to do it ourselves. It took a lot longer than it could have." Brian crossed his arms in comic bitterness.  
"Oh... Sorry. How'd you get past the vampires?" Delirious asked.  
"Pretending to be on their side and then getting them to leave. But, I should apologize now, we had to inform the vampires that you were escaping to resurrect Daithi, here. If we hadn't told them you were running, they never would've been chasing you into town in the first place so... sorry." Terroriser's shoulders rose and fell as he sighed.  
"Well, hey. I'm still alive and well, but Nogla wasn't. It was for the best." Jonathan shrugged.  
"Who are these guys...? They scared the living hell out of me." Kryoz was breathing heavily, from the intial fear shock.  
"This robot guy is Brian, AKA Terroriser. He's the guy I told you about that was being held hostage. And this green zombie guy is Daithi or Nogla or... whatever you want to call him."  
"Yeah. You already told us their names earlier." Marcel said.  
"Oh, right. Well-" Jonathan paused, not knowing how to recover from that awkward moment.

"Anyways! We've been searching for you everywhere, we thought you were in danger." Nogla explained.  
"Mini and I actually did hear footsteps behind us while we were walking through the streets." Delirious pondered.  
"Actually, that might've been us..." Brian confessed, "We walking down the street, and saw you two turn the corner, but didn't know where you went so we started checking all of the buildings. By the way, what is this place?"  
"Vampire hunter hideout." The four hunters responded, blandly.  
"Oh. That explains a lot. Well, we'd better get out of her before they find us!"


	6. A Game of Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang hears a familiar, but not friendly, voice just outside and escape through a window into the forest. They're greeted by Craig becoming stuck in a trap and all ending up back in separate cellars. But, Mini has a strange idea that might just work if the hunters play their cards right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers! Sorry about missing Sunday last weekend. I've just been a little "busy" I guess you could say. My school where I live starts this Monday and it was just my birthday yesterday... Chapters may be a little short, and if they aren't short, then the plot may just be really bad. Sorry again! Am I saying sorry too much? Anyways, enjoy the chapter! (OH! By the way, if you catch any spelling or grammar errors in any of my chapters, feel free to let me know. It seems a little unorganized, but I actually don't proof-read any of my chapters... Heh... Maybe I should start doing that...)

They all started to run down the stairs towards the entrance door before they heard yet another voice,  
"I swear I heard the two go into this building, though!" That was Ohm speaking.  
"Fine. Luke, Tyler... Raid the place. I'll fly above and catch them if they're in there and are trying to escape." That voice was most definitely Vanoss.  
"Shit, move, move! Go!" Delirious whispered before pushing everyone to go back up the stairs.  
"Where the hell are we going to go?!" Craig complained.  
"There's nowhere to go but up!" Kryoz protested.  
"No, we can still escape through the back without Vanoss spotting us. There's a thick forest of trees behind this building. If we go out the back, he won't be able to see us from above! Now follow me!" Jonathan ran across the second floor and began to climb out of a window.  
"Won't that hurt? We are on the second floor, you know." Brian asked before shrieking when he heard them banging on the front door, "Never mind! I'm out!"  
He dove out the window after Delirious to find himself land on a fire escape staircase. "Oh."

One after another they rapidly fumbled out of the building and bolted into the forest, hoping that they weren't heard. Craig closed the window behind them, being the last one out.  
"Guys! Wait for me!" Mini whispered as his group turned into silhouettes under the dark cast shadows of the tall trees towering above them.  
"We have no time for waiting, Mini! Just run faster!" Nogla responded, looking the most determined to get away from the building. Delirious understood that, Nogla probably went through some fucked up shit in that hell hole before Jonathan arrived there. Not to mention he literally died and was brought back to life.

"How much slower can you possible go, Craig?" Delirious complained. All of a sudden from behind him, Jonathan heard a series of yells starting with,  
"Ah, shit!" And ending with,  
"I got him!"  
Delirious spun around to see Mini hanging from a tree inside a net, attempting to break through the rope with his teeth in an act of sheer panic. Vanoss and his vampire gang dropped from the trees, joining Smitty, who was already on the ground.  
"Ah, Jonathan Del and his posse of poorly picked partners. What are you planning this time? Are you keeping all of these weaklings at your disposal so you can watch them get picked off one by one? Do you sigh in relief every time you find a new little side character just because you know you won't get killed off before them? Huh? Why don't you just give up? We've been over this many times, now. There's no possible way you can escape us, so just give up." Vanoss crossed his arms.   
"I'm not keeping them at my disposal! They're my friends, and it's going to stay that way, with all of them alive." Delirious sneered.   
"By the looks of it, you failed at that second part." Vanoss pointed to Nogla and Jonathan groaned.  
"What more do you want from us? We've already been playing this ridiculously stupid game of tug-of-war over Brian and Nogla, and now we've saved them fair and square. Can't you just leave us alone?" 

"Ah, I don't think you quite understand how this works. Listen, Del. What we have here? It's like a game of chess. You take two of my pieces, I'll just take two of yours if you're not careful. Guess what? You weren't careful enough. And you know what? I'll keep picking off at your pieces until it's only you left. Then it's check mate, and then-" Vanoss traced his finger across his neck and made a screeching noise through gritted teeth, "It's game over for you and your so called... 'friends'."   
"That's not fair!" Jonathan yelled as someone restrained his arms, "You vampires have all the power! If you keep stealing back my friends, you'll win for sure!" He scowled.  
"That's kind of the point."  
"But it's totally not fair!" Delirious began to attempt to escape the confines of his arms being held back.  
"All's fair in love and war, Jon. All's fair in love and war... Take them away." Vanoss rolled his eyes and turned on his heel, walking towards the light of the exit of the forest.  
"Hey! What about me?!" Craig yelled, still swaying back and forth in the trap.  
"Oh yeah... You... Smitty, rewind your trap and have Tyler take him down to the interrogation room with Cartoonz. Call in Ohm to take these three extra prisoners to the cellar." Vanoss said.  
"No need, sir. I'm already here." A bunny hopped out of the bushes and suddenly, Ohm was standing there.  
"Good. Take them the long way through the forest. Tyler, you take Del and... that one and cut through the city. Don't put them in handcuffs. That would look too suspicious." Vanoss said, taking his leave and dragging Nogla and Brian by their handcuffs.  
Jonathan watched as the person who Vanoss addressed as "Smitty" jumped up and cut through the ropes holding Mini. Mini hit the ground and groaned before Wildcat grabbed his hands and handcuffed them, taking him away.

~~~

"So what's this, your fourth time being captured by us?" Wildcat snickered as he led his two hostages through the forest across the city.  
"Why would I know? I don't keep count of the amount of times people kidnap me and try to kill me." Delirious complied with his directions to not struggle pretty well, to Wildcat's surprise. He figured it was because he was confident in his ability to escape. Tyler pushed them down the trapdoor, carelessly but humorously calling,   
"Watch your step, I guess." Once they fell to the ground.   
"Thanks for the warning." Mini grimaced as he sat up, rubbing his head.  
"Boo hoo, stop whining and start walking." Wildcat said as he jumped down and closed the trapdoor above them. He led the two to an isolated room that was much farther away from the rooms Delirious had been in previously. "Good luck getting out of this room."  
"Why had you guys been so stupid as to not put me in this room all the several times before?" Jonathan crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Maybe you could've gotten that information you wanted 'oh-so-badly' out of me already."   
"You know what they do in the movies. It's just for dramatic effect. I'll be back here in two hours, whether you two are gone, dead, or alive." Tyler said, leaving and shutting the metal door with a, slam.  
"Well, I guess this the end." Craig said bluntly, sitting on the cold tile floor.  
"Are you really just giving up?" Jonathan asked, standing over him.  
"Why shouldn't we? We both know that the vampires won't kill us because we're too valuable. Let's use this to our advantage." Mini said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean..." He dragged out his sentence.  
"Okay, stop with the dramatic effect thing!" Jonathan sighed, sitting next to him, "Just spit it out."  
"Fine! Geez! I mean if we comply and not try to escape, they'll think we've given up. Next thing you know, we've gained their trust, smoke spell, we pull out a stake. Then, it's all over! They'll be dead!" Craig smirked.  
"You may actually be on to something for once."


	7. Author's Note! :D/D:

Hello all of my beautiful readers! I have two announcements! One is good, one is bad. Which one do you want first? I'll give you the good news first! I've been working on a BBS piece with a fellow writer, and that's why I haven't been able to collab with any others and why I haven't posted a new chapter to this yet. They left a quick comment almost a second after I posted one of my chapters and asked if I wanted to collab and came up with the whole entire plot to our piece that we're working on! So I think they deserve a round of applause! *clap clap clap clap!* (Sorry I can't say who they are. They've told me they don't want their name to be revealed just quite yet!) 

Okay... Bad news now... D: I'll probably be pausing this story because of it. Not that I'm mad that I'm coming out with a new story! Not at all! It's just that so many people (for some reason) really love this story! Don't worry, though! Even though this story will be going on a pause it WILL come back. Both Staked and my upcoming story will be trading off pauses to update the other. And, this new story also gives me time to cure my terrible case of Writer's block! So once this story DOES come back, it will have actual plot instead of just filler dialog and unnecessary details! Woohoo!

Yay announcement! The new story will be called "Requesting Backup"! Yes, even my co-creator is better at coming up with names than I am... It includes the whole gang, except they're all criminals. Like hitmen and mafia and stuff. Another round of applause for my co-creator! *clap clap clap clap!*

I'll talk to you later! Peace out!  
(Sorry for the annoying abundance of exclamation points in this update.... I'm just really excited!)

Oh! And also, comment down below whether you prefer Staked, or you think you're going to prefer Requesting Backup more. And once it comes out, please let us know which one you think is better! Thanks!


	8. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOL IM NOT DEAD SUCKERS

EYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

I missed you guys!

Sorry it's been so long...

I have an explanation!

High school. FUCKING HIGH SCHOOL.

My college level course put another thousand pounds on my shoulders. (I'm also in an AP Writing class! Could you tell? ;))

Anywaysss.... THE NEXT ACTUAL STORY CHAPTER IS COMING SOOOON.

I'm not going to lie... (And this is actually really embarrassing on my part...)

I'm still currently re-reading everything I wrote because I forgot it all...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPS

So, update coming soon!

Literally everyone who reads this story: uPdAtE cOmInG sOoN!


	9. The Trapper and The Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delirious and Mini wait out their sentence in solitary only to be separated and interrogated. Meanwhile, Nogla and Terroriser trip over traps to find a certain someone in the forest whom they were sent out to find about an urgent matter.

Craig and Jonathan waited two hours inside the tiled and empty room, throwing stakes at each other while they waited. Jonathan began to draw some random sketches in his notebook, but quickly found out that drawing wasn't his calling. Instead, he wrote a simple note:   
"If I'm dead right now... Sorry, I guess." Craig leaned over his shoulder,  
"Really? Those are your last words if you never make it out of here alive?" Mini laughed.  
"You can't come up with anything better." Delirious rolled his eyes. Mini snatched the pen and paper,  
"Try me!" He began scribbling away for a solid fifteen minutes.

"(This goes out to my family, my friends, and someone who might have had the honor of being my future lover one day. I love you all more than smoke spells mean to me, even if it doesn't seem it. If I do make it out of here, these vampires must have left me with a myriad of problems I won't even be able to begin to explain.)"  
Jonathan interjected, "Myriad. Nice."  
"Thanks." Craig responded before starting up his scribbles again.  
"(I've made new friends, I've made new enemies, and I think Delirious over here is developing Stockholm syndrome-)"  
"Hey! Speak for yourself!"  
"(I may not have been captured for two hours at the least, but it already feels like a lifetime away from the ones that I love. As one wise man once said, 'Smoke spell?', 'Smoke spell!'. If you receive this letter, I am either allies with the vampiric kind, or stowed away to live the rest of my days in a dark, cold and nauseous slumber that I very well will never wake from. This being; death. If I am dead, by any circumstances, give my money to my dog. Do I even have a dog? Who knows? Adopt a dog under my name, you shall call him Mini in my honor. He shall inherit every single last piece of my prized belongings. I-)"  
"Wait, now you're just totally wasting paper." Delirious stopped him.

"What do you mean?"  
"First of all, you're not even writing a goodbye letter. You're writing a poorly thought out, totally impractical will! None of your family or friends is going to give your belongings to a dog that doesn't even exist! Second of all, that 'one wise man', was you just about a couple of hours ago! And it wasn't even just a wise man, it was you and me! Neither of us are allowed to be counted as 'wise men' while we're in this situation!" Delirious protested. Mini opened his mouth to argue back, but he was caught off guard and fell backwards when the metal door slammed open and Tyler was standing there.  
"Wow. You two are still here. Surprising. Finally come to your senses?"  
Craig and Delirious exchanged looks before Mini walked over to Tyler calmly. Delirious had no idea what he was doing. Suddenly, Mini dropped to his knees,  
"Oh, yes! We've come to our senses! Those two hours you've locked us in here for have been unequivocally life-changing!" He let out the loudest and highest pitched scream you'd ever hear in your entire life, "I'm grovelling at your feet because I've totally come to my senses and I completely and utterly respect you vampires now!" He screamed again.  
"Shut the fuck up or get the fuck up. It's your choice." Tyler kicked Craig lightly in the face, hard enough to sting, but not hard enough to bruise.  
"Ow." Mini sighed, standing up and taking three steps back.  
"Evan is waiting to speak to one of you." Wildcat said, crossing his arms strictly.  
"Who's Evan?" Jonathan asked.  
"Oh shit." Tyler mumbled as he turned his head away and turned back, "Vanoss. I meant Vanoss."  
"Yeah. Okay."   
"So... Who's he gonna talk to?"

"D-Delirious...? Can you go?" Mini stammered.  
"What?! Why me? Why not you?" Jonathan responded. Craig mumbled something incoherent. "What did you say?" Jonathan asked.  
"I said he's just a little bit intimidating!"  
Delirious snickered, "Yeah, just a little bit, I'm sure."  
"Fine. I'm literally terrified of him."  
"How do you think I feel?"  
"Look, can one of you just hurry up? He won't be very happy with any of us if I take any longer." Tyler sighed, leaning against the door frame lazily. Craig walked away from the door in a panic and pushed Delirious forward.  
"Guess it's you, then. Let's go." Wildcat grabbed Jonathan by the arm and kicked the metal door shut behind them, locking Craig back in the room while he started down the hall.  
"Ow-! You're literally gonna break my arm!" Delirious yanked his arm away from Tyler's grasp.  
"Stop whining." They approached a door with, like, sixteen different locks going down the side of it. On the front it said "Vanoss". Wildcat knocked on it,  
"Vanoss, it's Tyler! I have Del with me." Tyler unlocked the different locking mechanisms and pushed open the door, shoving Jonathan into the room and closing the door behind him.

Delirious looked around the room strangely, as the room itself was strange. The walls were painted red, but not just one shade of red. Each wall was splotched with a flurry of different shades of red. But, as Delirious shifted his view a different way, the walls changed to different colors entirely. He settled on standing in a place where the walls were a mixture of red, yellow, black and white. The walls were still not settling on one pure shade of the color. It's almost as if the person painting the walls couldn't just decide on one pure color at all. Besides that, the room was huge, but not much filled it up except a bed which was smack dab in the center of the room, a desk which was very close to the door which Jonathan came through, and dozens of owls in cages lining the walls, making annoying 'hoo' sounds. Despite all of this, there was no sign of Vanoss. Then it clicked randomly in Delirious' mind,  
"You're hiding from me, aren't you?" He sighed.  
"You're a clever one." Vanoss' voice echoed off the walls, not in one distinct place. Jonathan stood there for a second, his face unchanging before turning around and opening the door again,  
"I'm leaving. This is the most stupid shit ever."  
"No wait come back! I worked so hard on this!" Vanoss groaned. Delirious sighed once again and took a step back into the room, walking toward a specific owl against the very back wall.  
"This is you, isn't it?" He deadpanned, picking up the cage.  
"What?! How did you know?" He yelled as Jonathan dumped him out of the cage and he fell onto the ground, turning back into a human.  
"Your eyes. Duh."  
"My eyes...?" Vanoss blinked a few times before standing up.

"They're, like, the brightest gold I've ever seen in my entire life. Can I leave now?" Jonathan asked. Vanoss stood silent for a few moments before speaking,  
"No, stay, I still need to interrogate you."  
"This wasn't the interrogation?"  
"No?"  
"Well, this was stupid." Delirious walked back over to the desk and sat in the chair across from the one he presumed Vanoss was going to sit in. Vanoss sat in the chair as expected.  
Vanoss pulled a knife out and held it against Jonathan's neck, "So, first question." 

~~

Terroriser and Nogla were now walking through the forest in special handcuffs that injure you when you go too far outside the vicinity. They were sent by Ohm and Cartoonz to fetch Smitty as he was still in the forest rewinding his trap.  
"Do you even think he's still out here?" Nogla asked.  
"Not a chance." Brian said. They continued walking and Nogla stepped in a leaf pile but quickly pulled his foot out after screaming.  
"Ahh! That leaf pile shocked me!" Nogla groaned.  
"Shocking." Terroriser responded and kept walking. Brian took a few steps and got caught in a net that hung from a tree now. A figure came out from behind the tree, holding complicated looking tools,   
"Oh, come on! I just rewound that trap!" The figure was short and had paper white hair. He had hetero chromatic eyes, his left eye being bright red and his right eye being bright blue. He wore a long white trench coat with stains that looked to be a mixture of dirt, oil and blood. He wore dark green pants that were tucked into his brown boots, peppered and stuck with thorns and needles (Sorry to anyone who wanted me to make Smitty look like how he does in real life. I'm trying to keep their appearances a little closer to their characters).  
"Huh? Who're you?" Nogla came over, hopping on the one foot that didn't ge shocked.  
"Who do you think I am? I literally was just rewinding a trap." Smitty said. They stood in silence for a second before Nogla finally blurted out,  
"Oh! You must be Smitty!" And laughed to himself for a few seconds.  
"Yeah, Ohm and Cartoonz told us to come get you."  
"What? Why?"  
"Something about... a witch?" Nogla said, hesitantly. Smitty groaned,  
"Shit... Guess the trap rewinding will have to wait..." He started off in the direction of the vampires' base. He stopped to turn around and look a Brian and  
Daithi, throwing a knife at the net Brian was stuck in (cutting it and having Terroriser fall to the ground), "You two-" He pulled out a small grey cube and a remote with an antennae, "Hurry up or the trap gets set."   
"Coming!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you have been commenting asking if I 'm going to make this a romance story, but... I think I'll leave that up to you guys! If you want this to stay just an action story, then comment something along the lines of "I like this story as an action story!" And if you want the story to have romance then comment something like "I wanna see some FUCKIN romance!"
> 
> Whichever gets the most comments wins and I'll adjust the story line to fit! :))))
> 
> (I'll fix the story so that guests can comment too)  
> (If romance wins, my next update will be voting for who should be part of the romance.)


	10. Voting #2

Wow, the votes for this story to turn into an action-romance won by a LANDSLIDE. 17 romance to only 4 action. While I get on the next chapter, leave a comment on what ships you'd like to see in this story!

See you in the next chapter! (The tallied votes for the ships will be displayed in the next update)


	11. It Was Unbearable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smitty attempts to find out about the situation with the witch, although not getting very far. Meanwhile, Nogla, Brian and Craig are take to who-knows-where while Tyler takes Delirious to Vanoss. Delirious ends up losing his temper and Vanoss ends up spilling the metaphorical beans in response, running out into the night in anger. Delirious ends up secretly watching an encounter he probably shouldn't be, between Vanoss and an anonymous blonde man with a gun. A lot of shit goes down towards the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship results!
> 
> 1st place (naturally): Delirious and Vanoss  
> 2nd place (surprisingly!): Brian and Nogla??? That's a first! (A lot of people were also voting for Brian and Moo, but in this particular story, they thought Brian and Nogla was more fitting, I guess?)  
> 3rd place (nice): Tyler and Craig (This was expected, wasn't it?)  
> 4th place (wow): Ohm and Cartoonz?? (Again, a lot of people were voting for Ohm and Bryce. Yet, although that ship didn't win, I will still be adding Bryce to the story)
> 
> That's all for now! Enjoy the chapter!

While Vanoss was in the middle of asking Delirious a question, Smitty busted through the door with Nogla and Brian in tow,  
"Who is it?" Smitty spoke loudly, grabbing Jonathan by the collar, the sudden actions making even Vanoss jump, startled. Delirious went completely pale and began hyperventilating,  
"What... What are you talking about...?"  
"The witch! The witch is what I'm talking about! I know you have connections. They brought Subject #14 back to life. Don't think I didn't notice that while I  
caught you out frolicking through the woods!"  
"I literally have no idea who you're talking about! I've never actually met this witch before!" Delirious insisted, his tone of voice basically begging Smitty to let go of him.  
"Don't play this innocent bullshit! I can see it by the look on your face! I-!"  
"Smitty." Evan spoke, stopping Smitty right in his tracks. "Leave him alone. Just-" He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Just go find out what's going on about this whole 'witch thing'." Vanoss manually turned Smitty around and pushed him out the door, closing it behind him.

Smitty began to walk down the hallway, mocking Vanoss' voice and accent,  
"'Just go find out what's going on, Smitty.', 'Leave him alone, Smitty.', 'I value our fucking prisoner over you, Smitty.' Blah, blah blah." Smitty groaned and kicked the ground as he walked. He felt a hand turn him around. Ohm and Cartoonz were standing there with worried looks on their faces,  
"Subject #21 escaped just five minutes ago, Smitty! If you would've gotten here just a little sooner-!" Ohm panicked.  
"Wait... which one's number 21, again? I'm not down here very often..." Smitty drawled.  
"The witch! God dammit, Smitty, do you ever pay any attention?" Luke exclaimed. Smitty didn't answer, evading their gazes in a humorous manner.  
"Ugh, what we're trying to say is: can you set a trap down in the forest that's sure to catch him before he gets out?" Ryan asked.  
"Don't worry...! I just set a trap at the opening of the forest yesterday morning. He'll be back down here in no time." Smitty folded his arms a little too confidently to be correct.  
"I just hope you're right..." Luke seemed to become less tense.  
"I always am!" Smitty smiled. They stood there for a second in silence before Ohm said,  
"I'm rolling my eyes right now if you couldn't tell by the awkward silence."

~~~

Delirious and Mini sat back to back on the floor of the containment room, their hands in cuffs. Not only were they back to back, but now, two others had joined them in the room (not a very intelligent choice). Brian and Nogla were now also sitting back to back next to the former two. It was the next day, and from what they could remember, none of them had slept. They'd just spent the whole night laughing at how Nogla referred to spitting as "hocking a dukie" (please tell me some of you get what video that reference is from XD). So far, the whole 'pretending to be on the vampires' side so they like us better' plan wasn't working as well as they'd hoped, but at least there hadn't been any kill attempts or threats in the past day. The vampires also lost that sort of intimidating, dark, vampiric tone to their voice that they had when Delirious had first met them. The four heard the door clank open and a familiar short figure stood in the doorway. It was Smitty, except, instead of donning the various stains of blood, dirt and oil on his white trench coat it was a pristine and truly obnoxious blinding white. His paper white hair was now mostly hidden by a matching white fedora with three feathers sticking out of the top, their colors being blue, yellow and red. Also unlike yesterday, he was wearing square tinted glasses, the tint of the lenses matching the corresponding colors of his eyes.  
"Oh, look who finally decided to show up!" Nogla taunted the vampire.  
"You'd be better off to shut that hole of yours before I decide I don't want to release you anymore." Smitty hissed, undoing their bonds one at a time. Smitty stopped after freeing Nogla, Brian and Craig.  
"Um..." Delirious interjected rudely, "What about me?"  
"Vanoss has different plans for you. You three, follow me." Smitty stomped out of the room with the three captives in tow, slamming the metal door behind him. Delirious sat there fuming for a second. Why leave everyone but him in the room? Vanoss really was a bitch. A few minutes later, Tyler entered the room and dragged Delirious down to Vanoss' office again. Jonathan sat - still in cuffs - at Vanoss' desk across from the man himself. Evan turned around in his chair, greeted by Jonathan's pissed face.  
"Oh, you're here." Vanoss stated nonchalantly, "It's a surprise, really. I told Smitty and Tyler to take you with the others or take you to me. Didn't think they'd actually bring you to my office."   
Delirious tried to hold in his temper, fully knowing he was sitting helpless right in front of a man who could easily kill him in one foul swoop, but he couldn't bite his tongue any longer,

"Why are you always such a bitch?!" He growled. Vanoss turned to face him again, his eyes wide with surprise.  
"Me? What did I ever do to you?" He played innocent.  
"You think you have so much power. All of that power just builds up into ego and anger. Then, you take it out on everyone you have control over in the form of anger or not. You always subtlety let it out all on me in the form of torturing me with that smug demeanor. It's complete torture and I can barely take it anymore! Do you have an answer for me or not? Why are you always such a bitch?!" Jonathan yelled all in one breath that he didn't know he was holding. Vanoss looked shocked, biting his lower lip as if he were holding in tears like a small child would. His brows were furrowed downwards, the opposite of an angry look. He bit down on his lip until his fangs dug into his lip and it began to bleed. He finally opened his mouth and sighed, resting his head in his hands on his desk.  
"Do you really want an answer...?" He avoided Jonathan eye contact, as if he were ashamed or had just been scolded by someone of higher authority.  
"Yes! I do! Fuck, why wouldn't I?!"

"I used to be a human like you..." Evan began to bite his lip again, watching as Jonathan looked away, his facial expression changing, "I wanted to become a hunter, actually. Um..." He paused as if he couldn't remember what he was going to say although he could remember perfectly. He swallowed a lump in his throat and continued,   
"I was born... some eighty years ago. Once I heard that the vampire disease epidemic spread, I wanted to become famous for staking vampires and showing their grey hearts as trophies..." He sighed once again, clearly stalling. Tears began to sting in his eyes, but none fell,   
"But that day never came. I was going to try my hand at staking vampires. Picture me how I look right now except more pigmented skin... maybe without the bite mark on my neck, walking through these same woods as you. I come to a clearing. The- um... one where I met you. I was obviously surrounded." He picked at his nail on one hand,   
"They bit my neck, attempting to kill me. They never intended to turn me into a vampire. When they found out that I lived and I was a vampire they chained me up and tortured me." Vanoss flinched and hissed between gritted teeth, remembering everything,   
"They had this... strange syringe. It was filled with this red liquid. You know... turns out it was an owl's blood. I figured since that moment I would just be their little test subject, so I let them put it into my veins without struggle. That was the biggest fucking mistake of my life. The pain was unbearable, I couldn't even comprehend what was happening. Imagine being shot in the head and then being sliced right down the middle. Except not dying instantly was the worst part. I thought for sure I was going to die, but once I didn't, I figured dying would've been my better option." He laughed quietly, but the laugh was obviously forced and out of pain rather than humor,   
"They just stood there an laughed that maniacal laugh. I still hear it echo through my head when I try to sleep during the day. They kept me there for twenty years. But... look on the bright side, vampires don't age once they're bitten." Another forced laugh. "I stayed there, being tortured for twenty years until I finally earned their trust. I staked all of them in the heart then."

"Vanoss I-"

"Don't talk to me." Vanoss stood up and turned into an owl, bullet-ing out of the room and above ground into the woods enveloped in nightfall. Jonathan couldn't keep up with the owl on his own two feet, so he almost lost his path until he heard the flap of wings and another pair of feet somewhere in front of him, Evan presumably had turned back into a human form. The crunch of leaves from Vanoss' steps stopped, so naturally, Delirious did too. He began to hear someone speak,  
"You...? I thought I told you to abandon these parts of the woods or else." It wasn't Vanoss' voice. Or any voice Delirious recognized for that matter. It sounded like it was coming from his left. Jonathan weaved his way around trees and spotted a clearing where Vanoss stood across the clearing from a blonde man holding a gun that was pointed at Evan's head.  
"Or else what? You're gonna 'kill me with a bullet'?" Vanoss mocked the other man's voice.  
"No. But I will make you suffer." The blonde man closed one of his eyes, as if perfecting his aim on Vanoss' head. 

The man fired.

Vanoss felt nothing.

But Delirious saw a flash of white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sort-of-depressing backstory for Vanoss and sorry for the sort-of-depressing ending to this chapter. It's not as depressing as you think, I swear!


	12. Sequel???

Okay, okay. I know what you’re thinking... “WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO?”

I sort of just randomly disappeared because I had school and I was failing like a bitch, but it’s summer break now, whoch means...

I’m planning on making a sequel to this story! (I mean, if you guys would read it, of course...)

I’ll be juggling this story’s soon-to-be sequel and my other story (‘Requesting Backup’ lol pls read it), so updates won’t be as often.. but at least I’m back?

Please forgive my looooooong absence!!!  
And thank you for reading!


End file.
